Blueberry Jam
by Danniee
Summary: A small popping noise was heard, and Sasuke, ever the perfectionist, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode off.A stunned Naruto sat, the jelly long gone with one swipe of his teammate’s tongue.DEAD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru **

**

* * *

**

**BlueBerry Jam.**

Wide blue eyes peered, glistening with unreadable emotions.

Even then the dark haired boy could taste the sizzling sensations in mid-flight, like a snake surveying the air.

Shock, confusion, hurt, and mock-anger.

All too easily the more-calm, collected boy turned a coal grey gaze to the side.

Surveying the small cafe with its soft atmosphere, splashed over with colors of salmon pink and baby blue, the place was fairly small and humble.

Unusually silent and empty for such a beautiful Friday afternoon, "Teme,"

The panicked blonde attempted, pretty sky-laced eyes squinted odd.

The addressed, Sasuke, or otherwise known as 'Teme' (bastard) to said teammate, Naruto.

Sasuke, being himself just grunted and turned a blank stare to the beam of light falling from a narrow window which was decorated fancy with now peeling paint.

The image was originally made out to be a delicate cupcake, topped pretty with pink icing and a cherry.

The sun's rays were hitting his arm, warming the avenger and making both boys want to quiver with content.

Once again, the blonde interrupted with a long whine.

The other boy felt the side of his mouth twitch and quirk, 'damn.'

"Teme you'd said you'd help!" It was true, the raven-hair avenger had promised to help Naruto with winning the heart of Sakura.

(Seeing as he saw nothing in his other pink-haired teammate anyway;

Barely friendship, even though, perhaps, a good bit of pity,)

'Maybe if they focused more on each other and not me, I'd get more training done.'

Eyeing the blonde before him, the avenger cradled his own cheek in right palm, the perfect image of nonchalant.

The usually obnoxious boy quietly spread blueberry jam onto his now luke-warm toast; it made a messy finger-paint and was beginning to drip over the crust.

Feeling Sasuke's gaze on him, Naruto stuttered, flushed and nearly dropped the dirtied butter knife.

An amused snicker was drawn from the angsty young boy sitting across from the blonde.

This just seemed to further fluster the blonde, his cheeks already tinted red across tanned cheeks, and he sulked.

"Hn, idiot," Tones so bored and smooth

(loud enough to gain the pretty waitress's attention.)

"Whatever," the blonde yelped, features falling into solemn distaste as clumsy child-like fingers carefully picked at a loose string hanging off his jacket sleeve.

Sasuke eyed the other with disgust, lip drawn into a strict line.

That jacket would be the first thing to go.

Grunting once again, the raven haired boy sunk back into the plush booth seat, images of a chibified Sakura and Naruto going on a date and making eyes at each other dancing about his head.

It oddly made his stomach twist and churn unpleasantly.

Almost hesitantly, steel grey gaze rose to watch the hyperactive boy across from him attack the toast in fury.

'…Add table manners to that list.'

A quiet sigh passed ever so gently through parted lips.

Sleepily, Naruto slumped downwards, now satisfied seeing as he had finished off the last ensemble of his meal. "Neh, thanks for lunch, Sasuke!"

A pretty grin split across boyish features, the whisker-like marks on the blonde's cheeks dancing wild.

Unfortunately, the comment passed right over the avenger's head.

Currently, eyesight was focused solely on his teammate's bottom lip, there seemed to be a small smidgen of blueberry jam that was left behind.

"Eh, Teme, why is your eye twitching?" The blonde giggled excitedly; perhaps he had found a weakness somehow?

Slowly, the avenger rose, lips quivering. "You have something... Your lips—on the bottom… jam."

Wrinkling his nose at the odd display of broken statements, a pink tongue made its way to swipe randomly around mouth. Alas, that stubborn particle of food still survived.

After five minutes of licking, and still no avail, a loud slam echoed through-out the café, nearly causing the waitress to drop a pot of coffee.

Sasuke was now leaned over, elbows slightly bent due to his palms, which was the cause of the loud noise, on the tabletop.

An awkward pause of silence, then muffled yelping as the dark haired boy forcefully pulled the other to him, lips locking.

A small popping noise was heard, and Sasuke, ever the perfectionist, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode off.

A stunned Naruto sat, the jelly long gone with one swipe of his teammate's tongue.

Perhaps, Sasuke mused, he wouldn't get his two troublesome teammates together after all.

* * *

**  
This may be continued or may not, if anything, this will most likely be stocked-full of short-stories (Otherwise known as oneshots.) **

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think,**

**Please no flaming **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru

* * *

**

**Impending Doom.**

The forest was plastered over with dreary hues of blue and grey, the last lines of sun desperately enlightening the surrounding area before being swamped over.

The clouds above were all too happy to show their status, signified by the echoing screams of thunder.

Life-giving rain was all too sure to follow.

Every resident imaginable was running for cover; squirrels chattering over with excitement as they started off for their nests.

Mothers were pulling children indoors, protests barely having time to leave small mouths before doors slammed shut.

Only four beings remained ignorant to the onslaught of weather.

--

Every which way the silver-haired sensei looked at it, it was unnerving.

So unnerving in fact that It had caused the man to put up his beloved 'Come, Come Paradise'.

Absolute silence reigned with an iron fist, the two younger males of a team involved in one of their infamous stare-offs, normal?

Yes, but not the strict line that was the blonde's mouth, Closed and not yelling.

Reaching up a large hand to ruffle at his own unruly locks of silver, Kakashi shifted.

Kind of made him feel like he was watching some intense love scene from a movie, so turning to the befuddled-looking girl of the team he decided to save her from this torture.

She looked ready to kick Naurto's ass for staring too long anyway.

"Sakura, why don't you head on home?"

An inquiring look was sent between him and the two boys, the pervert merely shrugged, eye crinkling with confused mirth.

Sighing, the pretty little thing turned, shoes scuffing in the moist dirt of the forest floor.

Instantly, the spell was broken.

"NEH, SAKURA LETS WALK HOME TOGETHER!"

Stepping away from the brooding other, the hyperactive blonde scampered forward to attempt a swipe at the girl's hand, only to have his snatched instead.

Yanked back abruptly by Sasuke, he stumbled, loosing foot with the extra help from a strong wind.

A small cloud of dust rose, lightly coating the dazed blonde as Naruto just blinked dumbly up at a giggling Sakura.

Sasuke still held the blonde's hand.

"Its okay Sasuke-kun," sharp tones gasped as the young girl tried to calm herself.

_ 'Wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Sasuke, He's always so cool and calm...'_

"That idiot isn't going to try and touch me anymore."

Almost instantly, the childish features of the demon-holder darkened into a subtle mold of sad.

Lids gently fell over swirling masses of blue, giving his eyes a half-massed look.

Another pause of silence weaved invisible threads through the scenery, causing Kakashi to twitch; he was really getting tired of these awkward pauses, damnit!

The avenger merely shrugged, enlacing his fingers with the others more firmly.

It had been a while since he had held someone's hand, it was a nice feeling.

He used to always cling to his mother and capture her hand within his own when they walked across the streets or went to the park.

Back when things actually held meaning, before Itachi had taken it all away… all of it. 

Shaken back to reality, the dark-haired boy found himself stumbling back lightly as Naruto's face was forcefully thrust into his own.

"You think your so cool, Neh, neh! Embarrassing me in front of Sakura like that! Humph, you're nothing but a jerk and a teme!"

Cursing silently as a subtle blush enlaced its way across graceful features, dancing grey gaze was raised; it seemed the girl had already taken her leave, and if the red mark on the blonde's cheek was any indication, she had run off in a huff.

A loud cough off to the right captured the enraged demon holder's attention, features falling into a confused blank.

Standing innocently was their sensei, orange book rigid and at attention as the man slowly lowered it to smile lovingly at his two pupils.

_'Ah, young love.'_

A sudden sense of impending doom had withered its way inside of Naruto's stomach.

"Due to fact that both of you have disturbed training, I figured sending Sakura home would be more fair since you two are the ones getting the punishment.'

Putting a hand to the blonde's chest, Sasuke shoved, making the boy fall back.

Instantly, a perfect death glare was in place, directed his sensei's way.

Naruto, un-phased by the rough handling of his teammate, snarled in outrage,  
"PUNISHMENT? SASUKE-BASTARD WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! DON'T PUNISH ME--- KAKASHI-SENSEIiiiiiiiiii."

It ended on a low, pathetic whine.

The said pervert's smile merely grew, and there was no doubt the older man was doing a happy dance mentally

Seemed like some love counseling was in order—like he had seen on TV, hmm…

A perverted giggle was given as both boys slowly backed away.

* * *

**Summer has offically started for me, yay!**

**Thanks to everyone for all their reviews, and yes, this WILL continue onto into the next chapter.**

** To a few of my reviewers;

* * *

**

**Trek****iael- **

Glad you enjoyed the story and yes, I hate to say that it wasn't the most original idea, though I didn't mean to use something that was overdone.

(Though can you really blame us writers? I would lick my teammate's face if it was Naruto or Sasuke, too! ;3)

Hopefully I will be able to come up with more original things in the future. As for the 'crazy lusting Sasuke' that is commonly seen in fanfics, I have to agree with you. Though I'm sure our angsty little Sasuke can be an absolute pervert once he discovers his feelings for.. whoever he has feelings for, it just seems very out of character first thing in the story.

Not to mention I end up giggling insanely every time I read something like that. Point being, I like seeing romance process through-out the story. Then later on they can grope each other to death-- heck, I'll even pay them to. 3

**Daitai Otonashii Ookami**-

Geex; long name…

Anyway, as for the comment of an overuse of adjectives, you are right. No, seriously--- it's a really bad habit of mine and I hate to say that it is also my writing style so I have a hard time changing it. uu;

_**I'm seriously really sorry if it gets tiring to anyone that reads this story**_-- I'll try to tone them down but it sounds doubtful because I've been using them like that all my life.

Thank-you for shortly overlooking it and reviewing! ;; 3

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and didn't flame! **

**I look forward to more feed-back!

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru**

**

* * *

**

**Smells Like Failure**  
Sitting in the booth next to a hyped blonde boy by the name of 'Naruto', Sasuke twitched and had a hard time resisting the urge to strangle his pervert sensei.

All around, the diner bustled on, UN phased by the murderous intent of the avenger.

It hadn't taken much to get them here; all that moronic sensei had to do was mention 'Ichiraku' and the blonde had taken off running.

--

Said blonde sighed softly, in heaven, as the sweet scent of spices, meat, and noodles danced about his head.

Across the table from the two teens sat Kakashi, his orange book held at lopsided attention, one eye lazily scanning over the printed text. He was barely able to absorb anything before his precious volume was pushed downwards by prying tanned fingers.

"Sensei, are you buying?"

'Ah, ever the remotely rude and innocent,' the pervert mused, his visible eye closing in a smile.

"Naruto, I'll buy you as much as you like if you answer a few of my questions." Already, the man knew this was going to put quite a large dent in his pocket book.

Pools of light blue flickered from the elder male of the group to the now alert dark-locked male. "Just a few measly questions?" the pervert nodded, oblivious to the suspicious gazes of his two students.

Leaning back into his seat, the blonde's gaze lingered on the hentai book for a bit longer then needed, curious.

"You PROMISE!"

The demon-carrier attempted once again, features scrunched-up in determination.

Once again, Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

Sasuke eyed the wrinkles dancing across Naruto's nose, that idiot wasn't really planning to accept was he?

After a few minutes of silence, an unholy yowl was released, "OKAY!"

The avenger slumped in his seat, mentally beaten as the silver-haired male across from him motioned for three bowls of miso ramen.

Pulling a notebook and pen seemly out of nowhere, the pervert paused, waiting for the slightly-aged waitress to place down the three steaming bowls.

Immediately, the tanned boy snatched at the first, bringing it to his mouth and slurping away.

The silver-haired sensei dutifully opened the cover of his pad and pulled the cap of the pen off.

"When you think of Sasuke," the avenger's gaze now rested on the older male impatiently, "Do you touch yourself?" That was when Naruto started choking.

A small trail of broth made its way down the startled teen's chin, mouth opened at a gape and full of noodles. One of them was starting to fall out of his mouth.

A small blush had worked its way across the pale cheeks of the avenger while the blonde's face resembled something close to a tomato. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? YOU'RE CHEATING, SENSEI!"

Slamming the half-filled bowl down, another girly shriek was given. "YOU'RE CHEATING!"

Kakashi resisted a sigh, eye still closed contently. "I'm not cheating, I'm merely doing what I said I would; I'm asking you questions."

A dark stare plastered itself over handsome features, tanned fingers wrapping about the bowl as the blonde hastily shoved mouthful after mouthful in, muttering in-between bites.

"Then I'm not gonna answer..! Stupid Kakashi sensei," This time, the pervert did sigh, smile strained.

"Then I guess that's going be your last bowl of ramen, for today isn't it?"

The demon carrier perked, "B.. but there are two more, I've only had one!"

Shaking his head, the elder male rubbed thoughtfully at his own chin.

"Well the deal was you'd get as many bowls as you wanted if you'd answer my question, but seeing as you won't." He faded off, looking at a different group of happily chattering teenagers.

Naruto whimpered, causing the avenger to feel a bit of pity for his idiotic teammate.

"I... I… FI-", Sasuke abruptly stood, cutting off the other.

"Dobe, I'll buy you as much as you want. Come on."

Squealing with joy, the avenger soon found himself with a lap full of a cuddly Naruto, who smelled kind of like lime-kiwi shampoo.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're the best!"

And with that, Kakashi watched in defeated amusement as the two strode off to a different booth.

* * *

**Don't worry, everyone's favorite pervert will be bugging them through-out the entire story, most likely. I also want to apologize that this one took awhile to come out. I rewrote this five times. It just wasn't coming out well for me.**

**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that helped with me the name.

I felt like an idiot for posting that, and now I feel like even more of an idiot because I ended up not using the name 'Ichiraku' as many times as I thought I would. Uu;

SORRY!

Truthfully, I'm very horrible when trying to look up any information and I often don't use my head.

**Thanks for putting up with me--! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru

* * *

**

**Hairless Kitty? **

Sasuke stared, paused, and stared some more. 

Kakashi just smiled, birds flittering and bathing in the small fountain, which was attached to the front yard, which was attached to the Uchiha estate, behind him.

The avenger then promptly slammed the door in the pervert's face.

From the other side he could hear his sensei whining about asking questions and Naruto.

Figures the silver-haired bonehead would bug him after giving the team a day off from training.

Retying his silk white robe, the boy ducked his head and trudged off darkly.

Looked like a day of vigorous housecleaning was ahead of him—it was hard to keep up with such a large household alone, not to mention how lonely it got.

---

Now officially unimpressed, the dark-haired boy sat, eyeing the said blonde across from him. Due to this menace, the teenager of the estate had only gotten about half an hour of cleaning done before Naruto had burst through one of the windows upstairs.

Now, with one broken window, and a clearly paranoid blonde messily sipping green tea, it hadn't taken long for him to realize that his day of cleaning was slipping through his neatly manicured fingers all too quickly.

Slamming a palm onto the wooden table, which shuddered from the impact, (and nearly knocked over the pot of tea), the calmer of the two growled, "Dobe, if you don't tell me why you're here, I'm going to kick you out."

Quietly, the other lowered his head, once cropped hair now gently resting against stripped cheeks. Eyelids flickered closed solemnly, casting shadows as light hit the teen's back full-force from a window high-above. The avenger stilled, breath held as he stopped himself forcefully from counting the number of lashes on each lid.

"Naru..."Soft vocals began, only to be interrupted.

"I SWEAR I WASN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING, I WAS JUST BATHING, BECAUSE NORMAL PEOPLE BATHE DAILY RIGHT! AND THAT PERVERT JUST COMES STROLLING IN LIKE HE OWNS THE PLACE AND…"

Sasuke, who had nearly fallen out of his chair from the sudden outburst, slowly gripped the table's edge as he straightened himself. Across from him, the blonde was gasping for breath before starting again,

"A-AND ASKED ME SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WEARING DRESSES AND FEELINGS!"

Blank coal eyes stared into shimmering blue, before the blonde whimpered childishly, "I think Kakashi-sensei is off his rocker. He's probably still in my house."

There was a loud gasp, "TOUCHING MY THINGS! NOOOOoooo, SASUKE"

Twitching, the avenger stood, "Don't come whining to me because that moron is in your house. It's not like you have anything of great value anyway." Gritting teeth, Naruto slumped, features squinted in harsh anger.

Figuring the conversation was finished; the other turned and started out.

Right when Sasuke had reached the door, he was, however, stopped by soft-spoken words of the sulking teenage demon-carrier.

"I may not have anything valuable in there, but it's still my home and now that Kakashi-sensei has gone through it all…"

Snatching wildly at the doorknob, the raven-haired boy growled quietly.

"NARUTO," said boy jumped at his name, standing as a bitter smile was pulled across face. "Neh, neh; fine, I'll leave."

Whipping around, Sasuke stomped over and secured an angry grip on his teammate's wrist.

"You're staying the night."

---

Naruto beamed, eyes darting to his sleeping friend and then back out the window.

The boy had fallen in love with the other's room within the first span of five seconds he had entered it.

Resting his cheek against the spare blanket, eyes flittering close, the teen made an odd snorting noise as he buried his entire face into the garment and inhaled as hard as he could.

"Smells like buttermilk pancakes," Yes, he was indeed in heaven.

Behind him, Sasuke shifted fitfully on the plainly decorated king-sized bed with dark navy sheeting. Lifting his head, endless pools of blue scanned his darkened surroundings before pulling the opened window sill down with a quiet thud.

The room was now completely dark; promising the demon carrier trouble as he tried to cross the room and ended up tripping over a pile of books he had been going over earlier before dinner. Cursing, thunking, and stumbling his way through-out his entire journey to the small futon that had been laid out next to Sasuke's bed, it was a miracle the other boy hadn't woken up.

Throwing himself onto the small mat with a grunt, Naruto blinked and untangled himself from the blanket he had previously wrapped himself in, and settled down.

Already half an hour had passed, and the blonde like a fitful toddler who couldn't sleep, tossed and turned, producing small growls like those of an upset kitten.

Finally sitting-up, blank gaze was directed towards the king bed.

---

Whispers woke him, along with hoarse chuckles and delighted giggles.

Sighing in tired annoyance, Sasuke just snuggled more into the warmer body that was curled perfectly into his front.

It made him remember when he was a tiny tot with his father's orange tabby, curled up for his daily nap with the large, overly-plump feline lazily licking his ears and buzz of a hairline, like an adopted mother. Only the cat seemed to provide more warmth and comfort, along with the delicious smell of lime-kiwi that always seemed to accompany Naruto whenever he went.

Groping along the 'feline's' stomach line, slim fingers were met with the smooth touch of human skin, and the figure snuggled into him arched and let out a sleepy mutter.

Dismissing the fact that cats couldn't talk and were, mostly, not hairless, the teenager pulled the figure closer, and drifted back into slumber.

Two figures watched in amusement, the taller turning and exiting the room, the smaller, Sakura, blinked, looking away from the endearing scene, and started after her sensei.

"Are you sure its okay just to leave them like that?"

Shutting the bedroom door behind her, the rest of the conversation was muffled,

And Naruto and Sasuke, who were now entwined comfortably, slept on.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say.**

* * *

-- What kind of a guy keeps their hands manicured? (Gay ones thats what)! 

Ahah, don't mind me; I'm just immature.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru **

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Fun Bag(s) **

He choked; the bathroom air reeked putrid from the smell of stomach bile.

Braced against the sink, tired blue eyes peered into the dirty mirror, (it was smeared and crusted with fingerprints and dried toothpaste). Blonde locks plastered to his forehead which gleamed ugly with perspiration. His small nose, slightly-upturned, was in the same state. Stark pale and starting to gain dark rings from little sleep, his lips stood out a full rosy pink against complexion.

Naruto was sick, sick enough to admit that he was sick in the first place. Sick enough not to go to training, sick enough not to argue with Sasuke, yell at Kakashi-sensei, or flirt with Sakura-Chan.

Sniffling quietly, the blonde had even given up on telling himself that he would get better!

HE WAS DIEING! There was no way that he was getting better; his insides were eating themselves and turning to mush.

Faltering, the blonde darted from the sink top of which he was reclining to grasp in desperate attempt at the toilet cover. Empting the last bit of cereal he had devoured this morning into his once beloved toilet bowl, the young boy whimpered. He knew the cause of his illness, but he just couldn't force himself to point an accusing finger.

Sakura was too much of an angel; she couldn't have known that candy would have made him sick!

**_Yesterday, early morning_**

Sakura hummed, pretty faced squinted in concentration as she carefully tied her spring pink hair back into pigtails. Today was the day she would finally win Sasuke-kun's heart!

… Of course she told herself that everyday, but a girl could dream.

Flattening her usual outfit down contently, a smile was given towards the sun peeking through the bathroom window; she placed down her black hand-held mirror.

For once, the girl and world seemed at peace with each other.

The way the beams of light fell over the white tiled flooring seemed calming for odd reasons.

Perking instantly as her mother called her downstairs, Sakura quickly snatched at the colorful bag on the sink counter. She had bought it just last night, and it was filled to the brim with all sorts of expensive chocolate candy. (Rumor had it that Sasuke had quite a sweet tooth on him.) Nearly tripping on the last step of the staircase, the girl dashed into the kitchen.

There, to her surprise, was her older cousin and aunt. Thus the whole family was forced to sit at the dinner table and pick at their breakfast while mother and aunt exchanged family gossip.

Preferring to tune this out to instead pick at her boiled egg daintily, (she was on a diet after all!), she resisted the urge to squirm when her mother turned a disapproving look at her lack of posture.

Parents really were so annoying! … But it was a good thing she had them, after all, look how disgusting and obnoxious Naruto turned out. The thought made her shudder in disgust. Sasuke sure had been paying a lot more attention to that dunce lately.

Sakura wasn't dumb, and she sure wasn't blind, either.

The way the avenger's gaze turned so intense and heated whenever he gazed into the other boy's eyes.

…

A sudden wave of silence had taken the room with a storm, and embarrassed, Sakura noticed she had slammed a dent into the wooden table in anger.

"Sorry, I-I just…" that was when a rustling of paper caught her attention.

Snapping her head to the left, the girl gaped in helpless rage as her cousin, ever the rather clueless male, ruffled through the chocolate in the bag.

Hadn't she seen him coughing into the hands and licking his fingers only a mere five minutes ago!

Instantly, her plump aunt stood, "Jin, get your hands out of that bag, its rude and you're still recovering from your illness!"

"I-illness?" the pink-haired girl's voice quivered.

She couldn't give those to Sasuke now, and the damn things had cost so much!

If only she had someone else to give them too.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and grinning broadly at her cousin, she stole the badly-rumpled bag and stood. "I have to go now, but I'll be back later. So glad you guys are here!"

And with that she darted out the door.

--

Sasuke stood in moping attire, braced against his favorite tree. For once, it seemed he was earlier then Sakura.

Turning a bored gaze upwards, a few moments were taking out of his time to merely observe the cloudless sky this morning.

It was so radiant and clear, a lovely light blue. It reminded him of Naruto's eyes, and at the thought of that, the avenger could feel his face heating up, and his hand tightened into a fist.

It took a few moments for the boy to notice someone coming his way, and seeing that it was just his female teammate; a brooding gaze was turned to his feet.

He did however look up again when she brushed by him, and was startled by the fact that the girl had forgotten the morning greeting she screeched joyously every day?

Turning, he watched her stroll up to the blonde and instantly noticed the bright red bag in her grip. It was hard to miss, being as it was over-decorated with ribbons and had neon green hearts racing down the side.

There was even noted to be some confetti falling out from the opening. Sasuke's gaze narrowed tenfold and an evil aura seemed to suddenly radiate off her being. She couldn't possibly be giving Naruto that bag, could she? Had she suddenly fallen head-over-heels for the dobe?

--

Sakura noted happily how her future husband's entire being seemed to darken when she passed him by for the blonde.

She wouldn't even be surprised if he had his sharingan out by now! Seemed her soon-to-be-hubby was just shy and really did like her after all. Good thing she was giving the infected candy to Naruto. With him out of the way, they could have a whole day to each other to share feelings and thoughts. A dreamy sigh escaped and dutifully, the pink-haired girl stopped in front of a now curious demon-holder.

"Sa.. Sakura-Chan?"

"Here, I got it especially for you!" Trying not to cringe, the rumpled bag was exchanged hastily, and the blonde beamed, greedily chugging down the chocolate treats two at a time.

_**Next day, mid afternoon**_

Quivering fingers slowly caressed the flaky surface of the onion, its skin peeling off in little bits with just one touch.

Quietly, grey gaze was turned to his humming, pink-haired teammate. It had already fallen to late afternoon and here they were, cutting onions and washing them—and the dobe still hadn't arrived, slurring apologizes and excuses over his tardiness.

Hissing slightly in regard towards his own blistering fingers, Sasuke retook up the task of cutting his last onion, under Kakashi's wandering eye. He swore that thing had been staring at his nether regions a few minutes ago...

Handing the last putrid vegetable to Sakura, who nearly melted over their fingers brushing, the broody male stood and brushed the peelings off from his bare legs.

Instantly, he felt the pervert zoom in on him and away from the orange book in said hands.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to go looking for Naruto if I let you leave, would you?"

The girl of the group suddenly growled and started scrubbing harder at an onion.

Carefully angling his head to peer over shoulder at his sensei, a long pause of a ten minute silence was given before the avenger grunted and left off for home.

In the background, the elder male giggled insanely behind his mask. "Ah, hormones," Thus, he went back to reading.

--

Throwing open the door to the manor; it came crashing back, echoing about the extremely spacious living quarters before the sound of uncanny silence reclaimed its rule.

The very empty of his own home, where he used to run and play, galloping down the halls, while his father scolded him and his mother watched on with the same mischief in her eyes as her son's.  
The maids used to tinker along, laughing and always tucking his hair behind his ears and using the ends of their skirts to scrub his face to a gleam.

No foot steps echoed now, (save his own), and it made his body feel heavy and his chest hurt. Grabbing the doorknob of the kitchen door, he threw it open and stopped dead in mid-step before sighing and shutting the door behind him.

He could have sworn he had seen that idiot grinning at him across the table, just like the last time he had been over.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortably heated, Sasuke pulled hastily on his collar, trying to cool himself down.  
Starting towards the cabinets, another sigh was given, and the tea was removed. 'Wonder if the dobe like tea,' a random thought kicked in, and the tea was now on the stove to boil.

Uneasily, the avenger's gaze kept flicking back from the place where the blonde had been sitting a few days ago, to the black tea kettle.  
'That idiot wasn't in today; he can't be hurt, can he?' Both fists tightened, having a hard time resisting the urge to punch a hole into a near-by wall. Who cared anyway!

--

Naruto groaned, barely registering anything past the ache in his head. He had stopped throwing up a few hours ago, but his form still felt woozy and worn. Drifting off slowly, there was no doubt the blonde didn't even think twice about not answering the door as the bell was rung. Hell, he didn't even think of getting up before a loud crack was heard and the unmistakable noise of a door being broken down, registered

Trying to swallow a yelp as a dark figure appeared in the doorway, the frightened boy scrambled backwards, smacking his head into the wall.

Who the hell would think of breaking in to kill a sick person anyway! Didn't they know that wasn't right! Oh man, he really regretted watching those scary movies, all the horrible gut-wrenching scenes of how he might be brutally murdered playing in his head.

Suddenly the figure lifted something and the demon-holder let out an enraged shriek, "You'll never cut me down alive!" Thus he proceeded to make a jump from the bed into the bathroom. Unfortunately, his foot got caught in the blanket on the way, so all Naruto ended up doing was landing on the floor in a heap.

The light switch was flicked on, a pissed Sasuke peering impishly down at the other boy, safely wrapped packages of food and a medical-aid kit safely under left arm.

Without a word, the blonde was promptly lifted, replaced onto his bed and tucked in.

"You're sick," and despite the emotionless tone, the dark-haired teen seemed somewhat relieved before he carefully unwrapped the food packages and shoved them at the other.

Instantly, the ill boy felt his stomach act up over the cooked food, and not even bothering with food utensils, ripped the lid right off and started gorging it down with his fingers. Attempting to look disgusted, the avenger had a hard time blinking, watching the blonde slowly lick the rice right off of his right index finger.

Pausing after devouring half of the container, a rice-plagued face was turned towards his teammate. "Bastard, you broke my door didn't y- WHY ARE—YOU'RE INVADING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!"

The demon-holder squealed and backed him self into the bed post before throwing a handful of rice into the approaching other's face. Still with all his nerve in-tact, blistered hands were put forth to cradle whiskered cheeks.

Thus Naruto promptly passed-out when Sasuke kissed him.

* * *

Same day as the beginning 

** Ohoho, Sasuke must really have a thing for Naruto and food... combined!**

**.. Heh, I don't know.**

**Anyway sorry for the long wait, once we got back I took a two week vacation to myself.**

**Funny thing was I actually got as sick as Naruto during this trip. It really wasn't fun to have my family come in, "Oh hey Danna!" and watch me run to the toilet to go puke my guts out.**

**Heh, good thing I'm feeling way better, not to mention back in my house.**

**I would have actually have gotten this done sooner in the guys who were working on our roof hadn't nailed through our cable and internet wire.**

**It was out for three days, ouch!**

**Anyway, I tried to make this way longer then my other chapters—I hope it turned out that way. Luckily I have a good friend, Madi who reads stuff over for me and points out things that are wrong  
**

**May I also state that I am sincerely sorry to all Sakura lovers; I think that she is pretty, yes, annoying, also yes.**

**She drives me nuts, obsessing over Sasuke.**

**Hell, anyone drives me nuts when obsessing over anything. Plus she is mean to poor Naruto, and I know the blondie is an idiot... but that's why I love him. .-. Ah well.**

**(Yes, I also know the title sounds wrong and** **suggestive and no I will not change it. It amuses me and Madi to death, sorry.)  
**

* * *

By the way, **good reviews DO help motivate at me**, and _thank-you_ to the people who sympathized with my friend's death.  
It happened a year back, and I was just explaining why I got so caught up in things. 

On another note, yes, I will be trying to make **all chapters long**, which is unfortunately hard for me because I like to cut right to the point.

So don't expect updates as quick as I used to. I'm still really happy that I finished this today.

May I also note that **school is coming back **for me so I will be _double_ the busy. 'Cause I have IPC & Algebra this year... together... and I suck at math.

­­­

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto are not mine.**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru **

* * *

**"The letter that should be mine"**

He could remember the first time he had wanted to cry. When he was young and he had peeked out from a bush, its branches laden with berries and jabbing into his form.  
There with wide eyes he had watched his first crush's lips be taken by another. In a sense Sasuke felt a slight wave of deja vu as he watched Naruto scan over the note of an secret admirer. Not that he liked the idiot--- no. It also didn't make his blood boil that the blonde refused to recall that kiss of last month, not at all. In front of him Naruto swallowed a squeal, rocking back and forth from heel to toe. Someone liked him! A _girl_ liked him, he reminded himself.  
A _girl_ not a _boy_, not **_Sasuke_**. With that in mind blue eyes carefully calculated the other teen in front of him. That bastard with his slumping posture, it reeked with attitude. Yet still his handsome features were tilted downwards and a smoldering onyx gaze was directed…. his way?  
An immediate blush was triggered, spreading along tan complexion and smoothing over identical whisker-like marks. Leaning heavily against the trunk of a tree, he licked his lips as the need to boast over took. "Hey! I've got a letter from a really cute girl… so… so… don't get jealous! 'Cause pretty soon, once she's gotten a taste of me; all the girls in Konoha are gonna come to me too!"

Next to him Sakura scoffed and barely looked up from her book, (they had been waiting for their sensei for over half an hour now), rolling her eyes. Like anyone could get jealous of Naruto… especially not her Sasuke-kun, a giggle escaped at the thought. The sound made Naruto's head whip to the side, a goofy grin directed her way.  
Inside Sasuke was an inferno, acid coating his tongue as he attempted to keep it in check. He hoped that the girl spat on the idiot… or that some how Naruto lost that damn letter!  
Then the blonde could come to him, blubbering and…. the avenger hastily stopped in his thoughts, looking away with a light blush. Behind him a crackle and pop was heard, Kakashi approaching with a calm hand on his left shoulder. Neither of his teammates bothered with pointing out that he was late, it was useless anyway.  
"Well, well…." The adult pondered, eyeing Sasuke's brooding features and Naruto's wide grin. "I sense that an eventful day is a head of us." He smiled, eye closing happily.

Several hours passed by and the team stayed within the secluded area that was their meeting spot. In boredom Naruto had taken to uprooting grass, seated plainly on the ground. Kakashi had deemed this day worthy of "share your feelings" day and so far the only one who had been talking was Sakura.  
Usually he would have paid more mind to the words coming from his pretty campaign… but... his mind was set with a warm buzz due to that letter. The perfume that had come off of it had set his body a flame. Not too flowery and not too musky. It was like a mix between nutmeg and an odd hint of mint? Shaking his head, a whirl wind of blonde was momentarily set into motion before he settled back down.  
It took several minutes for the teenager to notice that his named was being called and dutifully he stood, stumbling back a bit as his joints protested from the sudden movement. "Naruto," his sensei repeated, thoughtfully eyeing his charge. When a blank look was received, he cleared his throat. "Now that Sakura has finally finished," the adult suppressed a sigh, thankful that the girl had finally shut up, "Would you like to express yourself on your thoughts about your..."  
A pause was given, glancing between the brooding black haired boy to his left... and the girl to his right. "Teammates," he finished lamely. A grin lit up his face as the blonde figured this activity wouldn't be too hard. Starting in boldly, a loud voice was boomed "Sakura is the most beautiful girl on earth… but not as beautiful as the girl I'm going to meet later today, that gave me this letter!"  
An eye roll was received and one of the teammates went into an even darker mode of brooding. "Sasuke! Sasuke is a jerk, and he's not even…" Naruto paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. Kakashi looked clearly at the two boys, amused.  
"Not even that great of a guy that all the girls put him out to be." Sakura started into protest but Kakashi's hand finding way onto her head officially silenced her. "Still he can be a great friend when he wants to…. and…. he can be a really nice guy, b-but he's still a complete control freak who randomly breaks into people's houses and scares them half to death! What a jerk!" Sasuke calmed, a smirk lacing features as he shifted comfortably.  
The pervert looked towards the dark haired boy. "Sasuke?" Un phased the teenager started in a dull drone, "Sakura is a team mate, she pulls her weight when needed."_ 'A good start, for him,' _Kakashi mused, scratching the back of his own head in boredom. "Naruto," that was the statement that caused the adult to perk. "Naruto is an idiot." And the blonde spluttered and protested as his other teammate giggled wildly like it was the funniest thing in the world. "He should walk home with me." and with that fragment of a sentence finished a tanned hand was snatched up by a more elegant pale one.  
The surprising thing was that Naruto didn't even protest.

At Sasuke's house, blue eyes eagerly scanned and rescanned the worn letter in his hand. He was seated in the kitchen, legs swinging wildly under the supports of a wooden chair.Across from him Sasuke sat calmly sipping herbal tea as he relished himself in the silence. It was just so peaceful and for the once the urge to train and defeat his older brother seemed so far off.  
The blonde looked up, his tea untouched as he reached across and as if a peace offering, slid the letter across the table to his campaign. It reflected daintily within the table's reflection and at the way the light from the open window fell across it… it seemed so delicate. This peace seemed so breakable. "I don't need to see it" and grey met with blue in a soothing clash and fitfully the avenger picked up the letter despite his previous statement.  
"It says that she wants to meet you at three by the bridge."  
The blonde inclined his head in a nod and Sasuke's stomach twisted painfully. "You're going." It was more of a statement then a question. "Yeah," Naruto grinned wide as he looked a bit nervous despite himself. "I really appreciate that someone would write their feelings down for me… and I think..." he faded off.  
Betrayed the dark haired teenager turned his head, "It's a prank." Silence reigned then it was broken, "You can't be happy for me, neh? Well whatever… I don't need you. I'm going to have a girlfriend and she'll actually like me… and it'll be nice. I won't need some bastard like you always telling me that I'm dumb.. and…" The demon holder faded off again as a firm look was directed at feet and then he rose, seeming to tower over the sitting Sasuke. "I'm going to go… sorry that you couldn't wish me luck." Sasuke watched him leave, eyes glued to the other boy's shadow until it was gone as well and when he heard the door shut, the teenager stood up in a fit of rage, knocking over the table.

He needed to write a letter.

* * *

**I don't know... its 1:24 AM ... did I even get their personalities down? I don't know... I'm not too sure about some of my grammar either... but don't worry! This will continue into the next chapter and it will actually stay on subject... which is a miracle coming from me. I think they're gonna get together soon...or at least come to as mutual agreement. Naruto just needs to "come to the dark side". **

**Uhm, yeah, I don't know, I'm a bit out of it. **

**Is this chapter long? No... I could have continued it and just skipped needing an extra chapter for it but sometimes cliffhangers are good. I don't like having a lot of character development forced on me all at once, how 'bout you? **

**Then again I guess this isn't really character development.**

**Thanks for reading. -Danniee**

**PS- I went through my documents and it turns out I already had a nearly complete chapter for this... but it wasn't the same at all. So I'm kind of glad I did this one instead. It would have made things more complicated. **

* * *

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

This fan fiction has died, I'm planning to start a new but I will keep this up.


End file.
